LGO Oneshots
by Summer Sweetheart
Summary: A collection of various oneshots related to my story "Life Goes On". Anything from family, to love, to hurt, to humor, and more!
1. Introduction Before the Oneshots begin

**Just so I don't have to put up every chapter: I don't own the awesomness that is Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Not a chapter, but important information about this story:

As you may be able to tell by the title, these are some oneshots for my story 'Life Goes On' (I know it's a dumb name. I'm not good at coming up with titles), or 'LGO' for short. I guess you don't _have_ to read my story to read these oneshots, but you have to read it to understand some of these. I will tell you now, if you haven't read LGO, you'd be _very_ confused!

A few of these oneshots are original scenes from certain parts of the story (one, for example, is the first version of Hiro and Maya's birth), others may be little ad-ons from certain scenes, and what I'd like to have more of, are new scenes. I can't explain it too well, but, well, let's just say you may read Sokka's telling of "The Warrior and the Moon Princess" or "The Air Prince and the Water Princess". And you may learn why Sokka and Suki named their youngest daughter, Yue, after the moon spirit… but you didn't hear that from me! –Wink-

As for how long this will be, I have no idea. It can end after only five oneshots, it can end after 50 oneshots. The thing is, I have no clue. Whenever I run outta ideas, I guess. Also, I'm going away to an out-of-state school. While I'll definitely have a computer with me, I may instead get a new laptop, rather than my computer that has all my files on it. If I do get a laptop, I will transfer a lot of my files to it. But once I start classes on September second, I will have less and less time to write oneshots. And of course, the beta reader for my LGO story as well as one or two other stories, daydream11, will be looking over some of the oneshots (unless they're an original scene or something like that), so add the time it takes her to edit my things. So there may be a pretty long gap in between chapters since I expect to be given a LOT of work! Just stay patient and I'll keep you posted.

If I do end up running out of ideas while I only have a small number of chapters out, I MAY ask you all for what scene you would like me to write about. The only problem is that I may not be able to write a scene, for some reason, that someone has requested, so we'll see if I end up doing that. I will let you all know if I need ideas and I'll also post what I don't want requested!

Last thing, I swear: The first oneshot will be out ASAP. I'm trying to find out if any of the oneshots I have already written fits for the first chapter. If any of them work, expect it to be up within the next week (maybe earlier, maybe a bit later), and if none of the prewritten ones work and I have to write a new one, that'll take more time. Sorry that I can't give you a better estimate. For those who've read LGO and the author's notes at the end, you know that I'm never sure when I'll update! For any questions you may have, please either ask in your review, or ask through private messaging.

Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading! Sorry this was so long and boring and not what you were expecting.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait. It took me a few days to get this finished, then I sent it to my beta, who was away from the computer for a while, so that's why it took longer than I would've liked. Anyway, I should first say that some of these chapters take place during one of the scenes I had in LGO. Kinda like an unheard conversation that was going on (if that makes even the _slightest_ sense).

Anyway, this scene takes place in chapter nine, when Toph told Katara that she was pregnant… possibly with twins. Some of the dialogue at the beginning and end may seem familiar. Those were taken from LGO. Just thought I'd letcha all know!

I'm not gonna put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter since it's a pain in the ass, so I updated the introduction page thing and put a disclaimer there. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Katara lay in her room, waiting for Aang to return with Toph. Could her suspicions be true? Could she really be… _pregnant_? She hoped Toph would be able to tell this early on. She suspected that she was only a week or two along, going by the last time she and Aang had slept together… _Aang_. What would he say about this? Of course she and Aang have talked about having children, but they were going to wait a while before trying to conceive… As the young waterbender started to think things through with herself, she heard a few voices coming from the main room. Knowing it was Aang, Toph, and probably Haru, Katara sat up straight in the bed.

"What's up?" Toph asked quietly as she entered the room behind Aang. The Avatar had called upon her when she and Haru were taking a walk around the city. He said how Katara was sick, and how she was asking for her blind friend.

"Um," Katara sighed as she looked back at Aang and Haru. "Do you guys mind if you give us a little privacy?"

"Uh, sure…" Aang said slowly, not having a clue what was going on. "Why do you…?"

"Thanks Aang," Katara smiled sweetly before the Avatar could finish.

Aang and Haru walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So, what's up?" Toph asked again, making her way to the bed slowly, trying not to bump into anything. Katara stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her over to sit on the bed.

"I…" Katara blushed. "I think… Well, there's a possibility that I might be… you know… pregnant."

Toph's eyes widened. "Really?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. Do you think that maybe you'll be able to feel any vibrations of a baby if you touched my stomach?" she asked her friend, who finally understood why Katara had asked for her.

"I don't know," Toph said, "but I'll try."

Katara grabbed the blind woman's hand and placed them on her belly. The earthbender closed her eyes and concentrated. The next twenty or thirty seconds went by silently as Katara felt her friend moving her hands up and down her stomach, searching for another life inside the waterbender. After what seemed like forever, she spoke up. "I _think_ I feel something in there, like another heartbeat, but…" She fell silent once again, her hand still moving along the waterbender's abdomen. "…There's _definitely_ something in there, and I'm pretty sure it's a baby."

Katara smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Either that or you need to get to the infirmary _right now_!" Toph said with a small laugh as she took her hand off her friend's stomach. "I'm positive it's a baby… And if I'm not mistaken, I thought I heard _two_ separate heartbeats, other than your own, I mean."

Katara's jaw dropped. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, knowing fully well what she meant.

"I mean that you might be having twins," Toph explained.

"A-are you sure?" Katara put her own hands on her stomach as if she was trying to sense the two heartbeats Toph claimed to have felt.

"Well, no, they're very faint, but I _thought_ I felt two… I can't be sure until the baby, or I guess, _babies _grow. If you'd like, I can check again in maybe a month or two. I'll be able to know for sure then."

"Yeah… that'd be great," Katara said, not knowing what else to say. Was she really ready for _twins_? She had only been married a few short weeks! She was hoping to wait at _least_ a few more months before she had even _one_ child. _'Oh well,' _she thought,_ 'I guess I don't really have too much of a choice now…'_

"You gonna tell Aang?" Toph asked her. "You know, about the twins?"

The waterbender thought for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, I want to be sure before I tell him… _If_ I tell him…"

Toph nodded her understanding before she and Katara got up and headed out to tell the men the news.

"Aang," Katara said, her voice shaking with the anticipation of telling him the news. "Aang, this is fantastic!" she continued, swinging her arms around his neck.

"What's fantastic?" he asked, taking her hands off of his neck and holding them in his hands. "Katara, what's going on? You have been acting strange all week. I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _right now_. Are you sick or _what_?" Katara knew that Aang was frustrated with her. She knew that he thought she was keeping something from him; something highly important. _'Well, I am,'_ she reasoned.

"I'm not sick," Katara nearly screamed, shaking even more with happiness. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

The long-ass author's notes from hell return!

Okay, first of all, I'm aware that in chapter nine of LGO, when Aang and Haru are talking while Katara and Toph are in the other room, they're talking for maybe a minute; _possibly_ two, and this scene here probably happened in about five or ten minutes. So either I made a mistake (at that point, I didn't plan on doing any oneshots) or time goes by quicker in Katara's bedroom. I'd probably go with the latter. Makes me look better! XD

Second, I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind. You were pro'lly thinking that there'd be oneshots that take place _after_, or maybe even _before_ LGO. I promise, I have many, many ideas for ones that take place somewhere between the last chapter and the epilogue, and one or two that are before the story begins, so those are coming, as well as a few other chapters that happen during the story!

Anyway, as forever and always, NO idea when I'll get the next oneshot up (I'm hoping to have the next one up before the 30th since I'm leaving for school on that day. But fear not! I'll still be doing these oneshots!), please leave a review, and thank you daydream11 for agreeing to put up with me for a little while longer! (I know I couldn't do it!)


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry this is so late. I'm actually still waiting on what was supposed to be the second oneshot from my beta. I was gonna have that chapter out Labor Day, as my beta said she'd have it back to me by then, but then her teachers decided to drop 50 tons of homework on her, so she's been busy with that. Shame, that's one of my favorite chapters I have written so far…

I have started school at a university, which takes up more time than if I were to stay at a community college. I have millions of things to do before writing stories and stuff like that, so all those billions of things have to come first, unfortunately. Another unfortunate thing is that things don't look like they're gonna get better, so there will be sometimes long gaps in between chapters, but I'll do my best to get them out when I have the time. If you have any questions, comments, complaints, or if you're offering to do my schoolwork for me, please send me a message! Okay, now for the chapter description:

This is how the birth of Hiro and Maya was originally supposed to go. It's an unfinished scene, as you will see when you read it. So, understandably, it sucks. There's even this one part where I was stuck on what to write, so I just skipped that part to come back to it later (which I never did).

(Last thing: There are a few of my 'fun facts' at the end of this chapter)

* * *

"And it's a boy!" The midwife called over the cries of a newborn baby. Katara and Aang were overjoyed. A little boy…

"How'd you do it?" Aang asked his wife. It seemed hard to believe that Katara had a living, breathing human being inside her, and to have him come out into the world through such a… tight squeeze.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging. "I just… did."

"Well, I'm proud of you. I don't think I could have done it." Aang laughed as he wiped hair away from Katara's sweaty forehead. "I think you should just rest now."

Before Katara could say anything however, the midwife handed the baby boy over to a nurse before speaking. "Well, if you wanna rest, you're gonna have to make it quick." She said. "The other baby will be along any minute."

Aang froze. "O-other baby…?" Did he hear right?

"Why yes, didn't you know?" She said, getting back into position, preparing to deliver another baby. "Katara's having twins."

Aang looked over at his wife. Did she know? "Surprise…?" Katara smiled at Aang.

'_She knew?'_ was Aang's final thought before fainting on the spot.

(That's how the chapter was going to end. Obviously, the plan had always been to end the chapter right after Aang finds out Katara's having twins.)

Next Chapter:

"Aang, Aang!" A desperate voice shouted. "Wake up, Aang. I need you!" The airbender put a hand to his head as he sat up. He looked next to him and saw Katara, panting heavily, clearly ready to deliver. Turning his head over to the corner, he saw a baby in a small wooden cradle.

'_Oh Yue, Katara's really having twins.'_

"Aang," Katara breathed as she clutched her husband's hand.

(Then there was supposed to be other stuff here) …A few minutes later, a baby girl was brought into the world. After the newborn was cleaned off, she and her brother were handed to their parents. Aang was handed the girl while Katara held the boy.

"Would you like me to go inform your family?" The midwife asked the two.

"Yes, please." Katara smiled as the woman bowed and left.

"We'll give you two a minute alone." A nurse said as she left with the other.

Aang shook his head after the two nurses left. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me we were having twins." he said. "How long have you known about this anyway?"

"I've known all along." Katara replied, "…or at least I had suspicions." She started rocking her son back and forth in her arms as she spoke. "When I had Toph confirm my pregnancy all that time ago, she said she thought she felt two living things inside me, but she wasn't so sure. I had her double check a few months later, and she confirmed that I was having twins… I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Well," Aang said looking down at his daughter, "I will admit that I'm surprised."

* * *

And that's all I had before I dumped this scene and wrote a new one. Now you can see why... Actually, what happened was one night, I was lying in bed and the scene that I used in the story for the birth of the twins just popped into my head. I grabbed the journal I use for my story ideas, and I jotted the scene down, almost as fast as the scene went in my head. So that's why this scene didn't make it in the story.

I'm sorry that this is all you get after all this waiting, but I really wanted to get another chapter out soon, and it doesn't seem as though I'm getting that one chapter back anytime soon, so… sorry… Hope you all understand.

Fun Facts about the Twin's Birth:

-I was originally gonna have Hiro and Maya born a week LATE and have Katara all pissy about it. The only reason why I had them born two days early was because I ran out of ideas for pregnant Katara.

-The reason why Katara had twins- a boy and a girl- was because I couldn't decide whether or not Katara should have a girl (which is usually what Katara ends up having in every other fanfiction), or if I should be more original and make her have a boy. I wanted both, so I gave her both!

-After I decided that Katara and Aang would have twins, I was gonna have them both unaware of the fact that she was having twins until Katara gave birth, but then I thought it'd be more fun if Katara knew and didn't tell Aang.

-After both babies were born, I was going to have Katara holding Maya, staring at her, then, all of a sudden, she freaks out because there is a dark red mark somewhere on Maya's body. There was going to be this huge dramatic thing of "OMG, what's wrong with the baby?" ending when the nurses look her over, and say that it's just a birthmark or something like that, but in the end, I decided that there was already too much drama with the babies anyway, so I just dropped the idea.


	4. The Warrior and the Princess

Hi! My beta _finally_ sent me back this oneshot! I actually started this oneshot sometime in May, before I finished Life Goes On. I've already pre-written a summary for this chapter, so here ya go:

In chapter three of _Life Goes On_, Aang spends some time with Suri. At the end of the chapter, Suri tells Aang about one of the fairy tales her father tells her: the one with the warrior and the moon spirit. Well, that is what this particular oneshot is about – Sokka telling the story of himself and Yue. This takes place a few months before the story begins. Aang is still in the Fire Nation, Suri has just turned three-years-old, and Suki is only a few weeks pregnant with Tayo. Some parts of this story are exaggerated, and changed around a bit for the sake of the child, so it's not _exactly_ how the Waterbending Master and the Siege of the North happened.

It's self-explanatory if you ask me… But I couldn't _not _type Sokka's version of the story up. I dunno what else to say, so I'll letcha read his version of his tragically short relationship with Princess Yue, but not without first thanking daydreram11 for looking over this for me!

* * *

"Daddy," Suri said as her father tucked her in one night. "What story are you telling me tonight? Is it the one with the Water Princess and the Air Prince?"

"No, not tonight." Sokka shook his head as he smiled. "Tonight, I'm going to tell you a special story." He looked down at his daughter, who smiled in return. "This one _is_ about a princess, but this time, she falls in love with a mighty warrior." Suri sat up straighter as her father began the tale:

"Many years ago, way up in the North Pole, there lived a beautiful princess. She had tan skin and twinkling blue eyes, but what made her more beautiful and different from the other girls was that she had long white hair." Suri's eyes widened. She never thought people could have white hair; well, except for old people, like master Pakku, but wanting to hear the rest of the story, the three-year-old didn't say a word, and let her father continue.

"The reason why she had white hair was because the princess was very sick when she was born. Her family prayed to the moon spirit, La, to make their daughter better. After going to a magic spirit oasis, they put the princess in the water, and her hair turned white and she was completely healed. As thanks, the family named the princess Yue, for the moon."

Suri, intrigued about this newfound knowledge, looked out the window and at the full moon.

"Many years later, Princess Yue turned sixteen, which was how old you had to be to get married. On that day, her birthday, a warrior arrived from the Southern Water Tribe-"

Before Sokka could continue, Suri interrupted. "The warrior lived _here_?" she asked.

"Yes. The warrior came from the South Pole for a visit," Sokka said, looking down at his daughter with a smile. "And please don't interrupt; this is the best part!"

"Sorry," Suri whispered as she let her father continue.

"Anyway, on Yue's sixteenth birthday, a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe arrived. From the very first time he saw the princess, he knew he was in love with her.

In her mind, Suri imagined the warrior from her tribe with the princess, though the only person she could picture was her father. Of course, she _knew_ it couldn't have been her father. That was just silly!

"Later, the princess's father, Chief Arnook, threw a party for his daughter's birthday, and the whole village was there. There was music, a waterbending show, and a LOT of _great_ food!" Suri giggled. "At the party, the warrior finally got to talk to the princess, though it didn't go too well since the warrior was nervous when he talked to the princess, and he said something that sounded really stupid." Sokka smiled at the memory of himself asking Princess Yue if she would like to do an 'activity' with him. "But the princess liked him anyway.

"The next day, the warrior saw the princess again, and asked if they would like to do something together later on, and she said yes. So that night, they went over to a bridge to talk, but when they got there, the princess seemed sad, and said that we— I mean… _they_ couldn't be together. Then the princess ran off. The warrior was sad and confused. The princess really seemed to like him, and he really liked her." Sokka paused and bowed his head, lost in the memories of how he felt after he and Yue met on the bridge, and Yue said it was a mistake for them to be there. Even after all the years, even with a wonderful wife, a beautiful child and another on the way, he still felt the same way now as he did on that bridge.

After a few more moments, when Sokka didn't continue, Suri broke the silence. "Daddy…?" she asked. This broke Sokka out of his thoughts and his head snapped back up, showing an obviously forced smile, though Suri, being only three, thought nothing of it.

"Oh, right," Sokka said, shaking his head. "Sorry…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, later on, the princess told him why they couldn't be together. Her father had set her up to marry some other man. The warrior didn't like this man, and he was mad when the man told the warrior that he didn't really love the princess, and he was only using the princess so he could get whatever he wanted from the chief. The princess deserved better than him!

"The next day…" Sokka was interrupted by the sound of his wife's voice at the doorway.

"Sokka, is Suri in bed?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I'm just telling her a story before she goes to sleep." Sokka turned to Suki, who had peeked her head in.

"Alright," she said, "just finish it up. It's getting late."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Suri gets to sleep soon," Sokka told his wife.

"Okay. Goodnight Suri." She smiled at her daughter and blew her a kiss.

"G'night, Mommy."

After Suki left, Sokka turned back to Suri, trying to remember what part of the story he was telling before Suki came in.

"Um… oh! Okay, anyway, the next day, the Fire Nation came to the North Pole. This all happened when the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes were at war with the Fire Nation. The firebenders were very mean, and they didn't care if other people died. They wanted to take over the world." Suri's eyes widened. Being a curious child, her parents had once told her about the century-long war, and how hard it was growing up with all the violence; they had left out all the murders and other details they felt Suri was too young to know about.

"Why did they come?" Suri asked softly, hoping her father wouldn't mind her interruption.

"Because the Northern Water Tribe was powerful, and the Fire Nation didn't want any nation more powerful than theirs." Sokka spat angrily. What the father had said was _partially_ true, but he couldn't try to explain the entire thing to his three-year-old daughter, who didn't fully understand the concepts of war. "Most of the people of the Fire Nation were very selfish and greedy. They were willing to do _anything_ to win the war. You see, Suri, things like this can happen when you become selfish. You take away things other people have earned themselves, which could affect the rest of the world."

He glanced at his daughter, making sure that she had understood at least a little of what he had said (she did, and for that he was grateful), Sokka continued. "But anyway, back to the story…

"The men of the tribe went out to try and defeat the Fire Nation soldiers so they would leave them alone. But there were too many people. The Fire Nation came in hundreds of ships…"

Sokka paused and sighed, thinking it would be difficult to explain how it went on that day. How Aang couldn't defeat the Fire Nation himself, so he went to the Spirit World for help, and he especially didn't want to tell Suri that the princess had died, so Sokka decided that he would just skip all that and just get to the end of the battle. Sure, it would leave gaping holes in the story, but he didn't think that his young daughter would notice, as long as there was a seemingly happy ending.

"Since they were outnumbered, the warrior and the princess went to the magic Spirit Oasis, which was where the ocean and moon spirits were. We hoped that they would help, but then, one of the meanest firebenders came in. His name was Admiral Zhao. He didn't look too scary though… kinda looked like a monkey with large sideburns." Sokka said as he ran his fingers down his temple where Zhao's sideburns were. The two paused and laughed at the joke. Since Suri had her father's sense of humor, Sokka knew she would find this funny… even if no one else did. After a minute, Sokka's smile faded, replaced with a somber look. His insides were in a sickening turmoil as he struggled to think of a way to end the story on a good note.

"Anyway, Zhao… he really hurt the moon spirit… he actually… uh…" Sokka stuttered over his words. He didn't want to say that Zhao killed the Moon Spirit and that Yue sacrificed herself to save them. He wanted this story child-friendly, however difficult that task was. Finally, after taking a few moments to think how he would explain what happened- without mentioning death- he finished his story. "Uh… anyway, Zhao took away La, the Moon Spirit, and we couldn't get it back, so… in the end, Princess Yue became the new Moon Spirit, and even, to this day, she watches over us all."

After finishing the story, Sokka looked down at his daughter, relieved to find that she had fallen asleep. At least now she wouldn't ask him any questions about why Zhao had taken the Moon Spirit, or how Yue actually became the new moon. He couldn't bear to explain that to his three-year-old daughter.

After kissing the young girl's forehead, Sokka stood up, ready to leave. Right as he was walking towards the door, he heard a small, tired voice call out to him. "Daddy?" Sokka looked back to see Suri lying down in her bed facing him. "Did that really happen?"

Sokka paused for a few moments, mulling over his answer. Sokka struggled in his place; his feet refused to face his daughter. He felt his face twist, his eyes well up, he felt his fists clench… this was something he did not wish Suri to see. "No," he said softly, staring at the wall. "I don't think it did. Goodnight, Suri." With that, he walked around the room.

"I think it's true," the little girl whispered to herself after her father had closed the door. Turning to her side, Suri was able to look out the window, where the full moon was visible. "Goodnight, Princess Yue," she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

So, whaddya think? Was it good? Yes? No? Maybe? _LOBSTER_?!(i) Now, you may have seen that this chapter, unlike all the others, has an actual name (rather than Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc. I don't think I'll be doing that often, unless I can think of a 'catchy' name or something (like this one, it's the name of the story that was told), then it'll probably be something like Chapter 1, 2, 3, The Warrior and the Princess, 4, 5, The Air Prince and the Water Princess (or whenever I'm getting that one up –coughhintcough-), 7, 8… I think you get the point.

Anyway, lemme know whatcha think. I'm currently working on a few oneshots, one in particular though which I'm trying to make funny, so we'll see if I can pull that off! Guess when I'll be getting that up? For those of you who guessed "No clue", you're correct! I have NO clue! Never have, probably never will! XD So, yeah… for the billionth time, you gotta be patient with me. So… till next time!

(i): Courtesy of Avatar: The Abridged Series


	5. Chapter 4

And I am back with another oneshot! This one's fairly long; about seven pages on MS Word. About a month or so ago, I wondered what would happen if Katara got sick, leaving Aang to take care of the kids by himself… Well, after that thought, I just _HAD_to type this up! All I have to say is "Poor Aang". Anyway, for the billionth time, thanks daydream11 for looking over this story!

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Southern Water Tribe. The day was just beginning for the city, including the Avatar. Aang had awoken to the sound of coughing. Sitting up in bed, he turned towards Katara, who was in the middle of a coughing fit.

"Katara," Aang said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder, "are you alright?"

It was a few more moments before her coughing subsided. "Y-yeah," she said, trying not to go into another fit of coughs. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the Avatar asked as he got out of bed. "You don't look too good." Katara did indeed look paler than normal.

"No, no. I'm okay," she repeated. "I'm gonna go get the kids up and start breakfast." She stood up from the bed, but before she could go much further, Aang got up in front of her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You feel a little warm," he said with a frown. "You must be coming down with something."

"I said I'm fi—" Before Katara could finish, she started coughing once again, the force of her coughs causing her to fall into a sitting position on her bed.

"I'll take care of the kids today," Aang said as he helped Katara lay back. "You need to rest."

The waterbender frowned, but allowed Aang to tuck her in.

"Do you need anything?" he asked before leaving.

Katara shook her head. "No, but… if you have any problems with the kids, call me and…"

It was now Aang's turn to shake his head. "I'll be fine. They're my kids, too. Just rest; call if you need anything, alright?"

Katara hesitated for a bit. "Alright," she sighed, watching Aang walk out the door.

* * *

Aang made his way down the hallway to the children's bedrooms. After the birth of their second daughter, Kaliste, Aang and Katara decided that they needed more bedrooms for the kids. Luckily, expanding their home wasn't too much of a hassle, as there was plenty of space behind their home. The fact that they were both waterbenders helped too. They had built three additional rooms: one being a nursery where their youngest child, eight-month-old Gyatso, currently occupied, another for the twins, and the third for Kaliste.

Coming upon the twin's room, he heard the two four-year-olds already awake, conversing with one another. With a soft knock on the door, their father entered.

"Good morning," Aang said to his two oldest kids.

"Good morning!" the two said at once.

"Where's Momma?" Maya asked, as it was usually Katara who came in to get them up.

"She's not feeling well, so today, it's just the five of us!" He smiled, fully aware of the look the twins gave each other, as if they didn't think Aang was qualified to care for them.

"I'm going to go wake your sister," he said, deciding not to mention the fact that since he was their father, he indeed was perfectly capable of taking care of his children. "You two get dressed, and then we'll have breakfast." Aang smiled as he walked out the door, and made his way to his three-year-old daughter's room.

"Kaliste?" The airbender gently knocked on the door to his youngest girl's room before entering.

"Morning, Daddy," the little girl said as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out above her head.

"Good morning." He smiled "Ready for breakfast?"

She nodded. "Is Momma gonna dress me?"

Aang shook his head. "No, Momma's sick today," he said as he went over to the girl's dresser and took out a dark blue parka. "Come here so I can put this on you."

"No!" the young girl whined, shaking her head. "I want my _light_ blue clothes!"

"Okay, okay!" Aang said quickly as he put the darker coat away and pulled out one of a lighter color. "Is this the one?"

"No, it's not!" Now, Kaliste was starting to get upset. Aang let out a loud sigh before putting that away and turning back to Kaliste.

"Alright then, come here and show me what you'd like to wear." He forced himself to smile.

* * *

After Kaliste picked out her clothes and Aang dressed her, the two went out to the kitchen to find Hiro and Maya already sitting at the table, waiting for their food.

"Alright," Aang sighed as he helped Kaliste into a chair, "what would you like to eat?" He realized a bit too late that he had asked the wrong question. At once, the three kids spoke up.

"I want cereal!"

"No, no! I want some fruit!"

"I wanna sandwich!"

"_Daddy_, I _really_ want some fruit!"

Aang sighed. He was the Avatar; the savior of the world. Surely he can get through a day taking care of four children alone.

"Alright," he said, knowing an easy solution, "Maya, I'll get you some fruit; Hiro, I'll give you some cereal. Kaliste, I'll make a sandwich for you."

After the food was prepared and the kids were eating, Aang heard a cry coming from the nursery. With yet another sigh, Aang got to his feet.

"I'm gonna go get your brother," he said to his children. "I'll be _right_back." Aang then walked out of the kitchen, and into the hallway toward his youngest child's room.

"Gyatso," Aang said softly as he entered the room. He walked over to a crib and picked up the eight-month-old. "What's the matter?" he asked his son who responded with a slight whine, "you hungry?"

Fortunately, Katara and Aang had gotten baby bottles from friends and family just before Gyatso was born, so Katara was no longer required to participate in the feedings, which presented itself useful in times like these. Taking out a bottle full of milk, he sat down on a chair and put the bottle to the infant's mouth. After a few seconds, Gyatso was happily sucking away.

For the next few minutes, Aang sat in a chair, feeding his son. About five minutes have passed before Aang had realized that he had left the other three children alone… in the kitchen… with food… _alone_. Eyes widening, Aang placed Gyatso back into the crib as gently and quickly as possible before running out to the kitchen, hoping the children haven't made _too_ much of a mess. His fears were confirmed as soon as he walked into the room. It looked as though a food tornado had gone through the room. _How_ could the children make such a mess out of a sandwich, cereal and fruits?

"We're done, Daddy!" Kaliste said as she smiled, waving her empty cereal bowl over her head, as the last of the milk spilled onto the floor.

"I see that," Aang said, resisting the strong urge to slap a palm to his head. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up quickly so I can clean up the mess in here."

* * *

After a bath and a very wet display of a four-year-old practicing his waterbending, the kids were cleaned off. Aang set off to clean the kitchen, leaving the children to play.

As most parents of young children _should_ know, you can't take your eyes off them for a _second_. Especially if it's easy for the child to hurt themselves in any way… or walk right out the door, which is just what Kaliste did. She loved being outside! Especially when her parents brought her, her brother, her sister, and her cousins to go penguin sledding. Maybe she should go off and have some fun…

Aang finished cleaning off the floor with a sigh of relief.

'_Right on time,' _Aang thought as he heard a cry come from the nursery. He headed towards the room, unaware that he was a kid short.

"Come on, Gyatso," the Avatar said to his son, "let's go see what your brother and sisters are up to…" He walked into the main room, where he saw the twins getting ready to play some game.

"…but I can't play airball," Hiro said, "I'm not an airbender. Get Kaliste to play with you!"

"I can't," Maya shrugged. "She went outside to play."

Aang felt his heart stop. "Wha—_what_ did you just say?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"Kaliste went outside to play," the young girl replied simply, "while you were cleaning."

It felt as though all of the air had gone out of his lungs, as if his own element betrayed him. Putting Gyatso down into a bassinet on the floor, he started to head outside… before realizing that he shouldn't leave the children alone with their sick mother.

"Kaliste!" he shouted out the door, hoping his daughter hadn't wandered off too far. No response. Millions of thoughts went through his mind. Of course, most people in the tribe were friendly, and know all of the Avatar's children, so he wasn't afraid some stranger would find her. He was afraid that no one will find her. Where _was_ she? Why did she leave? She knew that she shouldn't go outside without an adult! But then again, the child was only three, and not yet familiar with the rules.

Aang had to sit down. What should he do? Sure, he could go search for her, but what would he tell Katara? "I lost our three-year-old. Do you mind watching the kids for a bit while I go look for her?" Something told him that that wouldn't go over too well.

As luck would have it, Katara chose that moment to call her husband into the room.

"I'll be right back," Aang said to the twins. "_Do not_ leave this house!"

Though he was sick with worry, he had to go see what Katara needed.

"You called?" he asked his wife upon entering the room.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up in bed and coughing a bit. "Is everything okay?"

'_Does she know?'_

"W-why would you think something was wrong?" Aang asked nervously.

Katara shrugged. "I dunno… just a feeling, I guess."

"Well, I don't know what feelings you're having, but they're wrong. Everything's fine! Everything's great!"

The waterbender gave Aang a suspicious look. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You're acting a little strange."

Aang sighed. "Um, actually Katara, I—"

"Hello? Anyone home?" a voice from the other room called out.

"What's Sokka doing here?" Katara wondered aloud.

"I—I'll go check!" Aang said, glad that he was interrupted. He ran out into the main room, speaking quickly but quietly.

"Sokka," he said as quietly as he could to his brother-in-law, "you've gotta help me! I los—" Aang paused when he saw what, or _who_, Sokka had brought with him.

"Doesn't this belong to you?" the warrior asked, holding up a little girl.

"_Kaliste_!" he said, perhaps a little too loudly, as a wave of relief washed over him. "Oh, thank you, Yue!"

"You know Aang, I love your kids and all, but that doesn't mean you can send them over at any time." Sokka handed the child back to her father. "I just happened to walk into the kitchen and see Kaliste standing there, asking if Tayo, Suri, and Kira could go penguin sledding with her." He chuckled, obviously not knowing the worry and sick feeling Aang had experienced.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. It's just that Katara's sick, so I have to keep an eye on the kids today. They made a mess and Kaliste snuck out when I was cleaning." Aang then stared at the little girl in his arms. "And don't you _ever_ do that again! You almost gave Daddy a heart attack!"

Kaliste smiled. "Okay!" she said happily as her father put her down before the little girl ran over to her brother and sister to play.

"Sorry about that, Aang," Sokka said, placing a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Would you like some help taking care of the kids?"

Aang thought that over for a moment. He was sure that having one other person over would help him out a lot. "That would be great," he finally said. "Thank you, Sokka."

"No problem." The warrior shrugged, "Anything to help out the family! I just have to go let Suki know. Think you can handle them for a minute?" he asked teasingly.

Aang smirked at him. "I think I can handle that."

Once Sokka had left, Aang went into his and Katara's room after making sure Hiro and Maya would _not_ let their sister go outside again.

"What was that all about?" the waterbender asked.

"Oh, uh, Sokka just came by to… see if I needed any help with the kids. You know, since you're resting for today…"

Katara smiled. "Well that was sw—" She stopped abruptly and gave Aang a suspicious glare. "Wait… how did Sokka know what's going on?"

The only thing that went through Aang's mind was _'crap!' _It seemed as though luck was on Aang's side from now on, as at that moment, Gyatso started crying.

"Whoops!" the Avatar said with a small, nervous laugh, "Gotta go! You need anything?"

"Maybe some water?" Katara asked in between coughs.

"Be right back!" With that, he quickly made his way out of the room just as Sokka was walking back into the home.

"Thanks so much for helping me, Sokka," Aang said as he picked up the crying infant.

"No problem!" he said. "What do you need help with?"

Aang handed his son over to Sokka. "Gyatso's bottle is in the nursery. I need to get some water for Katara…"

* * *

For the remainder of the day, things went relatively smoothly. The children were much easier to handle with a second hand. Unfortunately, as it started to get late, Sokka returned home to his wife and children, again, leaving Aang alone with four children. The airbender thought that it wouldn't be too bad, since it was just about bedtime… In hindsight, Aang thought it was funny how wrong people could be…

Gyatso didn't want to be put down—at all. Even if Aang just put him on the floor when he tried to wrestle Kaliste into her pajamas, he would scream until his father picked him up again. It was a miracle that he was able to get the three older children to bed with his sanity somewhat intact.

Getting Gyatso to sleep was a little bit more difficult. The infant was pretty cranky, and still didn't want to be set down. Usually, on nights like these, Katara would calm down her son by feeding him the old-fashioned way. This was something Aang obviously could not do. Instead, he took one of the milk bottles and carefully warmed it up with firebending.

"Here you are, Gyatso." He sat down, cradling his son with one arm and held the warm bottle in the other hand. Soon, little Gyatso was sucking the nipple, eyes slowly drooping. Finally, he was asleep.

Careful not to wake the baby, Aang placed him into his crib, where he shifted in his sleep. With a sigh of relief, the Avatar quietly walked out of the nursery, and into his bedroom.

"Katara," he said quietly, not sure if she's awake or not.

"Hey Aang." She sat up in bed, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving towards their bed.

"I feel a lot better after a days' rest." Katara stretched out her arm as Aang sat down next to her, putting a hand on her forehead. She felt normal.

"That's great that you're feeling better," Aang said, getting into bed next to his wife. "So tomorrow, you're taking care of the kids." He settled down next to Katara and put an arm over her waist. "Oh, and one last thing…"

"What is it, Aang?" Katara looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"Never, ever get sick again."

* * *

I really like this one. I think it's cute, but that's just me. My beta pointed out to me that it would've been better if the two girls shared a room rather than Hiro and Maya. I tried to rewrite that scene, but I found it difficult and I'm feeling lazy, so I kept what I originally put.

Anyway, I don't have any other oneshots on the verge of completion, so it might be a while before any more come out. Actually, scratch that. I _do_have a oneshot that has already been sent to my beta and returned. I'll put that one up in a week or two. Also, I have a few more ideas for other oneshots, so I have a few other things to work on. Including those ideas and the completed oneshot, I have about 11 chapters (give or take a few) that I'm eventually putting up!

Okay, I typed enough. Please tell me what you think of this. Thanks so much to my readers and for your reviews. Even though I don't answer all of them, I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I am really sorry for not updating in so long. As always, school is my excuse. I've been insanely busy lately. I haven't really completed any other oneshot, though luckily, this story has been completed for a while now, so I don't have to go nuts, trying to get you all another chapter. But the wait for a next chapter… I dunno… I'm going back home for Christmas break on the 19th of December, so I'll pro'lly have more time then. Anyway, I'm gonna give you an overview of this chapter before I begin, and also thank my beta, daydream11!

This takes place at the end of Chapter 12. Katara is about 2 ½ months pregnant at this point. As you may or may not remember from the chapter, Haru and Toph visit Katara and Aang's place after Katara invites them over for dinner. As you also may or may not know, this is also after Toph confirms that Katara is having twins…

* * *

Aang was surprised to see that Toph and Haru have stopped by.

"I invited them for dinner, if that's okay," Katara said to Aang as she walked out of the bedroom and spotted their two guests.

"Alright, that's fine," the airbender said, his back turned from the cooking pot that hung over a small open fire.

"Toph," Katara said, heading over to the blind girl, "do you think you can, um… help me with…?" She glanced over at Aang, hoping he wouldn't question her, but noting, by the suspicious looks she got from her husband, that her request wouldn't go unquestioned.

Toph looked confused for a moment, and then remembered the _other_ reason why Katara had asked her to come. "Oh, yeah, right. Sure." With that, Katara grabbed Toph's hand and led her into the bedroom.

"Aang's getting suspicious," Katara told her friend once they entered the bedroom.

"Well, he has every right to be," the blind woman responded. "From what I've gathered, you haven't told him that you might be carrying twins?"

Katara nodded, momentarily forgetting that Toph couldn't see. "Yeah," she added.

"Well, let me see if my original speculation was true." Toph held out her hands, looking for her friend's pregnant belly. Katara took the younger girl's hands and placed them over the swell in her abdomen. She didn't even need to concentrate to feel the heartbeats now.

"There is definitely more than one child in there," she concluded moments later. Though Katara was expecting this, it still left her in a state of shock.

"Are you…? I mean… _How_ sure are you?" the pregnant woman questioned, just to be sure.

"I am more than one hundred percent sure that you are carrying at _least_ two children," Toph said. "Maybe more." She smirked sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, wait just one second!" Katara said, covering her mouth when she realized that she had spoken a little too loudly. She hoped the men in the other room didn't hear her. "What do you mean by _maybe more_?"

"Relax," Toph laughed. "I was only joking!"

Katara breathed a sigh of relief and held a hand to her heart. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Sorry," the earthbender said, not being able to hold her laughter in. "I wish I could've seen the look on your face!"

Katara threw Toph a dirty look, aware that her friend didn't see it.

"Okay, let's be adults now." Katara took Toph's hands, silently telling her to calm down and get serious. "So, I _am_ having twins," she said, now unsure if Toph was being honest with her earlier.

"Yes, you are having twins," she responded simply. "I can tell the genders of the babies, actually. Want me to tell you?"

Katara thought for a second. "No, no. I'd like to be surprised." Toph nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Toph spoke up again. "So, are you gonna tell Aang about the twins or what?"

Katara thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure… I… Well, I'll talk to Aang and see how that goes. If something makes me unable to give him the news, I'll take that as a hint from the spirits to keep it a surprise." She smiled.

"Alright," Toph stood up. "Let's go!"

When Toph and Katara walked out of the bedroom, Toph carefully made her way towards where she thought Haru stood, while Katara, who had a wide grin on her face, went up to Aang, looking over the food he was preparing.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked, wondering what on earth made her seem so happy.

Katara opened her mouth, but before she could get any words out, the mixed smells of the soup and smoke overcame her, and almost instantly, she became very nauseous.

"E-excuse me…" she said quietly before dashing off to the bathroom.

* * *

So, yeah… Tried to add a bit of humor with Toph saying Katara may be having more than two children. Just to freak her out. XD Anyway, like I said earlier and always, no clue when next chapter will be out, though hopefully, over the Christmas break, I'll be able to get a few up! I wanna take this time to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I swear, I read them all even if I don't respond to them all! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. "Do you have ANY idea how long it's been since your last update?!" Yes, I do.

With LGO, you never hadda wait too much more than a month for updates, but with this, you go months without hearing from me, and I apologize for that. As I've said in the last 50 billion chapters, I now go to a university and I'm busy with school stuff, and since I live at school (much to my mother's dismay), I have even less time to spend on the computer. I can't say that I'll be updating more often, but I can say that I'll _try_, but I wouldn't count on it.

I've been home for about a week, but with the Holidays, and me just getting over an awful cold, I haven't really written much (though I did start another oneshot!) I'm home for just under a month before I go back to school, so we'll see what I can get done till then!

Anyway, you probably want to read this chapter before hearing about my life, so first, thanks daydream11 and second, here's the newest chapter!

* * *

Katara was pissed.

She lay in the infirmary, pain taking over her entire body. She had been in labor for the past ten hours. It was two weeks before her due date, so she and Aang hadn't had the time to prepare. They were going to organize everything after Aang returned from settling disputes in the Earth Kingdom, but he wasn't back yet. She had hoped that he would be home in time to see the birth of their fourth child.

Sokka, who was staying with Katara, wasn't helping matters either. He kept on saying that if Aang didn't return before the baby's birth, Katara was on her own, as he was unable to be in the same room with his sister while she's giving birth.

"Oh, will you just shut the hell _UP_ Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother for the tenth time after he mentioned that he wanted to leave soon. "Can't you just for _once_ show a little understanding that I can't help what's happening to me? Can't you be a little nicer to your sister when she's going through absolute _hell_?!"

"Now, now, enough with the yelling Katara," Kaye said, turning towards her patient. "You need to save your energy. I think you'll be ready to deliver in just a few minutes."

"What?" Katara began to panic. "B-but Aang's not back yet! Can't we just wait?"

Kaye laughed a little to herself. "Katara, you and I both know that things like this just can't wait. I'm sorry, but the baby's going to come whether Aang's here or not."

Katara groaned, knowing Aang would be home at any time. If the baby could wait just ten more minutes…

After praying to Yue that Aang would be back in time, Katara felt unbelievable pain overtake her.

"Katara," Kaye said, "I'm sorry, but the baby's coming _now_."

"I'm sorry sis, but I can't stay in here…" Sokka said as he inched toward the exit. "I'm gonna see how Dad's doing with the kids."

"Hell _no!_" Katara cried out. "I can't do this alone!"

"Katara, that's enough! You can't wait one more second; it's coming _now_ whether you're ready or not." Kaye rushed as she got into position.

"I'll just—" Sokka pulled back the flap covering the entrance, ready to leave, but he was pushed to the ground by none other than the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Aang said, helping his brother-in-law up. "I came as soon as I heard, I—"

"No time!" the healer interrupted. "Sokka, get out. Aang, come over here!"

The two men didn't need to be told twice. Aang quickly went to his wife's side as Sokka went outside to wait.

"Kimiko?" She turned to the other nurse in the room. "Can you hand me another cloth?"

Kimiko nodded as she rushed over to one of the tables in the room and grabbed what Kaye had requested and sat at the bottom of the cot, next to the other woman.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Katara," Aang whispered to his wife.

"That's okay." The waterbender smiled at her husband. "I'm just glad you got here in time."

"Okay Katara, you ready?" Kaye asked. Katara gave an apprehensive nod. Sure, she had been through this three times before, but that didn't make her feel any less nervous. "Okay now, push!"

* * *

Within a few minutes, a cry was heard as a new life was brought into the world.

"It's a boy!" Kaye smiled as she handed off the newborn to Kimiko, who promptly got up to clean off the infant.

Aang smiled at Katara and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered to her. "Always am."

The couple watched Kimiko as she cleaned the baby boy and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Here he is," she said. She handed the baby to Katara before going to help Kaye clean up the room.

"Do you want to hold him?" Katara asked her husband.

"Yes," Aang said.

After Katara handed him the newborn, the Avatar sat there, silent, taking in his son's appearance. The infant had a remarkable resemblance to his father, from his pale skin and grey eyes, to his little bald head. This child was definitely an airbender, even though he wouldn't be showing the signs for some time.

"So," Katara broke the silence a few minutes later, "what should we name him?"

Aang didn't even need to take the time to think it over. He knew the perfect name for his new son, a name that fit him _perfectly_.

"Gyatso."

* * *

I wasn't sure whether or not I should've added more, though I wasn't sure _what_ to add so I left it as is…

Anyway, I hope you all hadda Merry Christmas or Hanukkah/Kwanza/Solstice or whatever you celebrate! (I got the Avatar Book 3 Volume 4 DVD and Into the Inferno for Nintendo DS!)

So _please_ review and let me know that I'm not wasting my time. I've been getting very few reviews, and there's no point in writing for only two or three people. As I've said about a million times before, just because I don't reply, doesn't mean I don't read and appreciate your reviews! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!


	8. Author's Note

Hi! It's me: Summer! Just thought I'd re-introduce myself since you haven't been seeing much of me for a while now.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm temporarily, possibly permanently ending this story/series of oneshots, whatever you wanna call it. There are a few reasons contributing to my decisions. First of all, I had just started the spring semester of school. I've only been in class two days, and it's already taking a toll of me (NEVER take World Literatures II! Unless you're actually into that stuff…) Also, as you may have noticed in the gap between each chapter, I no longer have any motivation to keep writing… It's just… gone.

So because of those reasons I discontinue these oneshots as well as editing LGO. I do have a few half-finished chapters, so there is still hope, however very little, that I will put up more chapters. I thought I should give you all an explanation rather than just dropping the project altogether like many do. So anyway, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, your support and understanding.

-Summer


End file.
